Reflexiones a media noche
by FuyumiKP
Summary: En un instante, la imagen de Mai había cambiado… Ya no era la misma deprimida chica de ojos dorados. No. Ahora el semblante de aquèl rostro estaba lleno de alegría. de esperanza. De vida…" Oneshot people! R&R 3


Perdóname

No sé, me dio por escribir un mini zutara/maiko.

Es que estaba muy feliz y… pues no había escrito nada en meses

Así que tara, aquí lo tienen.

Viva el zutara x3

Disclaimer: Avatar no me pertenece… ¡Pero algun día compraré los derecho de autor de Zuko!

--

**Reflexiones de media noche**

…una noche oscura lo cubría todo, y mirad como estremecía la tierra el paso del arrollo. Quizá eso era lo que no lo dejaba dormir.

No, no era eso. Era el mismo pensamiento que había tenido desde hace algunos dias.

-Perdóname…-se oyó en un susurro de esa voz tan clara, tan suave y… afligida.

Pero… ¿Qué sucedía? ¿A quién pedía perdón? ¿Podía ser… a ella?

Si. A aquella pelinegra de la nación del fuego que siempre sonreía al verle. ¿Preguntan por qué? Por el simple hecho de haberla dejado a la deriva después de que ella lo había salvado a el y a su amigo de la tribu agua de las garras de Azula después de haber ido a la prisión de aquél volcán. La había dejado tan a su suerte…

Y es más, quizá ella ya había sido asesinada por su hermana.

Como le partía el corazón éste pensamiento. ¿Cómo había podido ÉL haberle hecho algo así a ELLA? ¡Siendo que El la amaba tanto! …o ¿quizá no?

Volvió a recostarse en su manta, girándose hacia donde hace un rato estuvo encendida la candente fogata y oprimiendo los ojos, se dio cuenta de que esa noche no podría dormir.

"_Larga noche la que me espera, ¿eh?_" pensó.

Y así era. Así que decidió dar un leve paseo por el gran templo del aire.

Apoyando todo su peso sobre sus manos, se fue levantando cuidadosamente para no despertar a nadie.

Luego caminó con mucho sigilo hasta las columnas.

"_Mai"_ resonó en su mente al alejarse de los demás.

Un nombre tan corto pero de tan grande significado. Se quedó pensando un segundo en ella… cuanto la quería y amaba.

Se quedó pensando como ella, siendo tan oscura, se había vuelto el sol de su vida.

Cuanto radiaba al caminar. Lo feliz que le hacía a él al estar a su lado. A cada segundo recordaba el bello olor de sus cabellos negros, tan negros como la misma noche y largos, tan largos como el extenso cielo… ¿y sus bellos ojos azules?

En un instante, la imagen de Mai había cambiado…

Ya no era la misma deprimida chica de ojos dorados. No. Ahora el semblante de aquèl rostro estaba lleno de alegría. De esperanza. De vida…

Y aquella nueva imagen ahora sonreía, y sus labios ya no eran tan pálidos como los que originalmente había imaginado. Ahora tenían un color rosa… rosa cereza.

Y su piel, ya no era opaca. Ahora tenía un tono más cobrizo, pero ese era un cobrizo tan dulce color caramelo.

Y sus ojos, ni hablar de sus ojos.

Dos bellas y finas joyas color turquesa que te miraban con una sinceridad y franqueza infinita.

Definitivamente, esa mujer ya no era Mai.

-Zuko…-sacó al príncipe de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede, Katara?-preguntó titubeando al mirarla. En ese instante se había dado cuenta a quien pertenecía aquel perfil que había imaginado.

"Katara…" se dijo para sus adentros. ¿Nombre más bello que ese puede existir?

-Es muy tarde… deberías descansar…-el pelinegro estaba a punto de excusarse, pero Katara le colocó un dedo sobre su boca- si, ya sé que estás reflexionando. Pero esa es la misma excusa que me has dado estas tres últimas noches… ¡Si tu cuerpo hablara, Zuko! Ni te imaginas que reclamos te daría…-

Zuko sonrió de media cara. Ella tenía razón. Por la mañana entrenaba a más no poder con el avatar y por la noche ya no dormía.

-De acuerdo, voy en seguida…-Katara, negando con la cabeza, dio un ligero suspiro. Sabía que probablemente eso era una mentira, y que se quedaría ahí otro rato metido en sus pensamientos.

Sin embargo, aún sabiendo esto, prefirió no hacer nada, pues ya no contaba con suficientes fuerzas para sostenerse a si misma… ¡y menos discutir con el! Así que, sin más remedio, decidió volver a la cama.

Zuko sonrió. Mucho le agradaba que ella se preocupara por él. Pero luego se dio cuenta, y torno su satisfecha mirada a una ligera frustración y tristeza.

Estaba confundido. ¿Acaso él… sentía algo más por esa bella flor de la tribu del agua?

…¿Y Mai? ¿La estaba traicionando? ¿Ella había dado su vida por él y… él la había cambiado así de la noche a la mañana?

Se quedó sin palabras. ¿De la noche a la mañana? Dio un breve suspiro y por fin, cediendo ante el sentimiento que había generado esa misma noche hacia Katara, dijo con las más sinceras palabras y hacia el horizonte:

-Perdóname, Mai, ésta no era mi intención…-

Espero que les haya gustado este breve oneshot.

Dejen reviews, ¿si? O

I love Zutara… but Zuko is the best! 8D


End file.
